The field of the invention relates to pressurized flush systems, more particularly pressurized flush systems having more than one user selected flush volume.
Water conservation has extended into most aspects of building planning and operation. This includes restroom fixtures such as urinals and water closets. Among the specific types of water closets, some utilize a pressurized flush tank to provide additional water pressure during a flush event beyond that provided by typical “gravity”-type flush systems. It has been recognized that traditional restroom fixtures were designed with a flush volume to handle a maximum design load. Yet typical usage does not approach this maximum amount, and waste can be cleared using a lesser volume of water. It is generally recognized that a pressurized flush provides benefits in the distance the flush volume “carries” in the drain pipe, as well as in allowing for a reduced water volume to clear any debris in the water closet.
Thus, design trends have moved towards providing users of a restroom the ability to use a reduced volume of water (a “reduced flush”) in certain situations where a full volume of water (a “normal flush”) is not needed, such as for clearing liquid waste or small amounts of waste paper. The ability to control the volume of water results in significant water savings.